Considering Our Age Difference Is This Appropriate
by LondonGirl101
Summary: Sam barges into his bathroom, demanding to know why he doesn't have any ham around, when she stops mid-sentence because he's in the bathtub. Naked. He's naked, and for some weird reason, she doesn't go back out the door, yelling out apologies, but stands there, frozen. Spam. Little OOC.


**Considering Our Age Difference... Is This Appropriate? **

_Summery: Sam barges into his bathroom, demanding to know why he doesn't have any ham around, when she stops mid-sentence because he's in the bathtub. Naked. He's naked, and for some weird reason, she doesn't go back out the door, yelling out apologies, but stands there, frozen. Spam. Little OOC._

* * *

**[5.] **

This had to be the one thousandth time Sam had sat next to Spencer on his couch watching Girly Cow. Only this time, every time the side of her arm brushed up against his, a warm feeling rose up from the pit of her stomach. That was something new. That was something strange. She glanced over at him, fully intending to glare at him, and say something nasty, but when she turned her head, his mouth pressed against hers.

Her eyes froze open in shock, her mouth unmoving against his. It was only a few seconds before he pulled back, looking at her, seeming as shocked as she was.

"Spencer... What the hell?" She whispered.

His mouth opened, but nothing came out. "I..."

Carly, then, walked into the front door. "Hey guys! Sam, we need to rehearse upstairs. Freddie's coming over in a few minutes." She called, walking up the stairs.

Sam breathed out a large breath. She looked at Spencer who was staring at her. "I'm gonna go upstairs, and we're gonna forget this ever happened. Okay?"

She never forgot.

**[4.]**

The second time, she's the one who kisses Spencer first. Carly was currently in Yakima visiting her Granddad, which led Sam and Spencer alone at the apartment because Sam complained about how she had no where else to go, including her own home. The first thing she notices when they're in the kitchen together is how wonderful he smells. She can't place the exact scent, but it's something, and Sam likes it.

He's just finished his last fruit tart for his 'book club' when he turns, and she fingers his shirt collar, pulling him down towards her so that she can kiss him. Her lips find his, and this time it is so, so much better than the last because she's kissing back, and his arms go around her, and she knows that this isn't normal. It's not normal to feel this way.

She sighs into his mouth, and his tongue finds hers. Soon, he turns her around, and lifts her up onto the island. She wraps her legs around his waist then, and her hands go into his hair. She presses her chest hard against his own, and his mouth goes to her neck. He sucks and bites her, and she knows she'll have a mark, but at the moment it's worth it. She moans loudly, and his mouth finds hers again.

They don't stop until their's a nock at the door, and Sam ends up yelling at Gibby.

**[3.] **

The third kiss is unavoidable. Sam barges into his bathroom, demanding to know why he doesn't have any ham around, when she stops mid-sentence because he's in the bathtub. Naked.

He's naked, and for some weird reason, she doesn't go back out the door, yelling out apologies, but stands there, frozen.

"Sam..."

That warm feeling starts rising inside of the pit of her stomach again, and before she knows what's happening, she's kicking her shoes off. Spencer says nothing. Just stares at her as though he can't understand, exactly, what she's doing. She's not sure she understands what she's doing herself.

She takes her socks off, unzips her jeans, and slides them down her legs until they're a pool around her feet. She see's Spencer swallow hard and lick his lips. She takes her shirt off. She is only in her bra and underwear and walks over to the tub, putting on foot in after another. She sinks down, the warm water surrounding her, until she is straddling him.

His hands automatically wrap around her waist, his fingers tracing the smooth skin of her back. Her hands rise to his chest, and she leans in closer to his mouth until his is barely brushing hers.

"Sam..." He whispers. "What in the world is going on between us?"

"I have no idea, but honestly... I don't care."

He presses his lips gently over hers, breathing her in. When he lets go, he cups her face, his fingers threading through her curly hair. "You're driving me crazy."

She laughs. "I know."

Honestly, she could say the same.

They stay in the tub until the water starts turning cold, and Sam starts complaining about having pruned fingers and toes. They dry off, and put some pajamas on, (Spencer giving her one of his smaller pairs) before Sam snugly invites herself into his bed. He hops in after her, wrapping the covers around the two of them, until they are in a cocoon of blankets. He wraps his arms around her, and she lays her head on his chest.

"It's a good thing Carly's not here." Sam says. "Otherwise this probably never would've happened."

Spencer nods. "Yeah... Carly..."

Sam sighs. "You're thinking about telling her, aren't you?"

He doesn't say anything.

"That's what I thought."

Later, when she knows he thinks she's asleep, he whispers, "I think I'm in love with you."

She thinks she's in love with him too.

**[2.]**

Carly comes back, but Spencer never says anything about them, and neither does she. She doesn't mind that Carly doesn't know. No one has to know. Though, she finds that it gets a little annoying when they have to sneak around, and even more so when they almost get caught in his bedroom. Luckily, she had hid just in time.

Sam whispers a prayer of thanks when Carly says she's spending the day at Wendy's house for a school project, and not to expect her until later that evening. The minute she's out that door, Spencer has Sam pushed up against it, mouth pressed hard against hers. They end up doing it in his bed until she's sore and he's out of breath.

She says she loves him first.

He says he'd fallen in love with her first.

She's not sure who gets the credit for that one.

**[1.]**

When they finally tell Carly they're seeing each other, she laughs.

"Ha! I knew it! I knew their was something up!"

"Then you don't mind?" Spencer asked.

"Of course I don't mind. Just, don't do anything in front of me, okay?" Carly says. She gives Spencer a hug, and then Sam.

"This is gonna be weird." Sam says.

"It's already been weird." Carly assures her.

Spencer leans down and kisses Sam on the mouth.

"Ew! I said nothing in front of me!"

"Sorry Carl's." Sam laughed. "But seriously... what can you expect?"

"Considering your age difference..."

Sam laughs until her stomach hurt. Considering their age difference, was this appropriate?

Spencer kissed her again, and she knows she had yet to find out.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! This is my first time ever doing a Spam story and I hope it's okay even though it's a little OOC. Thoughts?_


End file.
